Se
by venusinlove
Summary: Cada situação é uma determinação crucial no roteiro. E se a série não fosse exatamente como conhecemos? Humor. Levemente UA. Cavaleiros de Bronze.
1. Novos rumos na carreira

**Aviso:** Essa fanfic contém humor trash. Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kuramada. Não pretendo ganhar nenhum centavo com essa fanfic.

**Resumo:** Cada situação é uma determinação crucial no roteiro. E se a série não fosse exatamente como conhecemos? Humor. Levemente UA. Cavaleiros de Bronze.

* * *

><p><strong>Se...<strong>  
><em>O sorteio dos locais de treinamento tivesse um resultado diferente?<em>

**_._**

****_(Cinco Picos Antigos - China)_

Roushi: Você deve olhar dentro de si mesmo para encontrar sua força.

Seiya: Do que você tá falando, mestre? A minha força está nas minhas amídalas?

Roushi: Não. Você precisa ser como o galo, o macaco e o boi.

Seiya: Preciso virar vegetariano?

Roushi: Não, Seiya. Você tem que buscar o equilíbrio.

Seiya: Mas eu tenho equilíbrio! Consigo ficar numa perna só enquanto massageio a barriga e bato a cabeça com a mão, quer ver?

Roushi: Atena, dai-me paciência...

**.**

_(Santuário de Atena - Grécia)_

Marin: Por que veio à Grécia, Shun?

Shun: Porque o sorteio me mandou para cá...e você?

Marin: Isso faz muito tempo, não interessa mais. Vou ensinar a você tudo que precisa para ser um cavaleiro de Atena.

Shun: Hum...OK, querida mestra Marin!

Cassios: EU VOU QUEBRAR TODOS OS SEUS OSSOS, SHUN!

Shun: BUAAAAA! IKKI!

Marin: Chorar não ajuda em nada, Shun! Revide os golpes! Hum, até que o menino está aprendendo.

**.**

_(Ilha de Andrômeda - Oceano Índico)_

Hyoga: ...E foi assim que eu perdi a minha mãe numa tragédia de navio. Eu me lembro que ela ficou acenando para mim no barco, enquanto eles afundavam, e eu fui me afastando com o bote salva-vidas até ela ficar cada vez menor...e menor...e menor...

June: Que nem no Titanic! Oh, pobrezinho, deixa eu te abraçar!

Hyoga: Hum... (voz abafada pelos seios de June)

June: Eu até ia dizer pra você desistir do treinamento, mas você não tem mais casa.

Hyoga: Não, não tenho. Acho que vou ter que ficar por aqui, por mais quente que essa ilha dos infernos seja.

June: Não tem problema, há o mar pra gente se refrescar!

Hyoga: Ah, é? Mas o mar parece meio bravo, como é que vocês fazem?

(alguns anos depois)

Hyoga acorrentado à pedra na praia: Por que é que eu fui dar ideia, meu Deus, por quê?

**.**

_(Sibéria - Rússia)_

Camus: Ikki, você precisa se afastar dos seus sentimentos. Eles são fraqueza e não servem para nada.

Ikki: O que o senhor quer dizer com isso, mestre?

Camus: Você deve esquecer o seu irmão e, para isso, cortar seus laços com ele.

Ikki: Está louco? Eu sou tudo o que o Shun tem, alguém precisa protegê-lo!

Camus: Você quer ou não ser um cavaleiro de Atena?

Ikki: Na verdade, eu...

Camus, com a mão erguida e o cosmo aceso: Não lhe perguntei nada! Você vai esquecer seu irmão, ou por bem, ou por mal...

Ikki: Espera, para! OK, eu juro que eu paro de escrever para o Shun, não precisa afundar a ilha onde ele está treinando...

**.**

_(Ilha da Rainha da Morte - Oceano Pacífico Sul)_

Guilty: Você precisa odiar, odiar, odiar!

Shiryu: Odiar o que, senhor?

Guilty: Tudo! Todos! O universo inteiro, seu paspalho!

Shiryu: Ai! Você me bateu, senhor!

Guilty: Toma mais essa! E essa! E essa outra!

Shiryu: Ai! Ai! Ai! (voz anasalada pelo nariz quebrado)

Esmeralda: Shiryu!

Shiryu: Não se aproxime, Esmeralda. Seu pai não está contente.

Esmeralda: Oh, não, Shiryu!

(depois de muitos socos e pontapés...)

Guilty de joelhos no chão: Paspalho! Por que você nunca revida? Você nem sequer me xinga ou olha pra minha filha, pra me deixar com raiva! Ai, como eu te odeio!

Shiryu, cheio de ataduras: Senhor, veja bem, sem querer ofendê-lo, mas desse jeito você nunca vai conseguir me fazer odiar o mundo. O senhor está muito nervoso. Isso faz mal à saúde e é um desperdício de energia. Tenho certeza que o senhor é capaz de mobilizar toda essa raiva para grandes feitos. Todos o amariam pela sua grande generosidade.

Guilty: Você acha?

Shiryu: Claro, senhor! Começando por essa vila, poderíamos melhorar as condições de vida na Ilha da Rainha da Morte; quem sabe construir umas casas de alvenaria com camas quentinhas e garantir a hora do lanche para todos, organizar partidas de futebol para entrosar os habitantes...todos ficariam muito agradecidos.

Guilty: Sim, todos me idolatrariam! Não é má idéia, Shiryu.

Shiryu: Essa é a primeira vez que o senhor não me chama de paspalho!

Esmeralda: Papai! Está tudo bem?

Guilty: Mas é claro, minha princesa. Vamos para casa tomar um achocolatado enquanto você e o Shiryu me dão sugestões sobre como fazer as pessoas me ador-digo, ficarem felizes. Aliás, tenho que ensinar uns truques a você, meu rapaz, o que acha de começarmos amanhã?

**.**

* * *

><p>Vou admitir que não sou muito fã de linguagem de roteiro, mas não consegui consolidar essa ideia em outro formato. Ela combinou muito com o humor despretensioso à sitcom que originalmente embasava esse enredo trash que pipocou na minha cabeça há algum tempo, fruto de uma simples pergunta: "E se tivesse sido de outro jeito?". Também porque o objetivo é a comédia crua com elementos que já conhecemos bem, achei desnecessário aprofundar e, logo, não perdi tempo desenvolvendo cenários, pensamentos muito íntimos, pontos de vista, etc - todas esses componentes que uma narração teria. Fico devendo isso pra uma outra vez.<p>

Gostaram? Pretendo continuar nessa mesma linha em futuros capítulos. Reviews e pedras são bem-vindos.

Beijos e até a próxima!


	2. Incompatibilidade amorosa

**Aviso:** Essa fanfic contém humor trash. Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kuramada. Não pretendo ganhar nenhum centavo com essa fanfic.

**Resumo:** Cada situação é uma determinação crucial no roteiro. E se a série não fosse exatamente como conhecemos? Humor. Levemente UA. Cavaleiros de Bronze.

* * *

><p><strong>Se<strong>

_Os cavaleiros trocassem de par romântico entre si?_

**.**

_(Seiya x Shunrei)_

Shunrei: Seiya, não vá!

Seiya: Eu preciso ir. Tenho que proteger Atena e tal, você sabe.

Shunrei, timidamente: Eu vou ficar aqui orando por você, então. É que...você é muito especial pra mim, Seiya.

Seiya, batendo nas costas dela: Hehehe, valeu, Shunrei! Você é a minha melhor amiga, pra mim é quase como se você fosse um menino. Toca aqui!

Shunrei: Anh?

**.**

_(June x Hyoga)_

June: Não quero que participe da invasão ao Santuário.

Hyoga: Hein? Não interessa o que você quer, eu vou e ponto final.

(June estala o chicote no ar)

Hyoga, encolhido: AI! Que susto! Tá ficando louca?

(nova chicotada)

June: Junto!

Hyoga: Peraí, não somos um casal? Você não deveria estar sendo meiga, delicada, compreensiva e...AI!

June, enlaçando o pescoço dele e o arrastando para casa: Nada disso, eu gosto de dominar.

Hyoga, subitamente interessado: Sério?

**.**

_(Shun x Esmeralda)_

Shun, todo machucado: Não gosto desse calabouço. Ele é frio e nele não tem o IKKIIIIII...!

Esmeralda: Calma, Shun. Deixe-me limpar seus ferimentos.

Shun, aos berros: Ai! Cuidado! Tá doendo muuuuito! Eu vou morrer aqui! IKKIIIIIII...!

Esmeralda, bancando a enfermeira: Ei, não reclame tanto. Veja, meu pai me maltrata todos os dias desde que eu nasci. Não há motivo para você chorar.

Shun: BUAAAAA! IKKIIIIIII...!

Esmeralda, levemente irritada: Shun, você deve ser forte! Temos que ter esperança!

Shun: BUAAAAAA!

Esmeralda: ...

(momentos depois, na casa de Guilty)

Guilty: ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?

Esmeralda, batendo a porta: Pai, pode massacrar aquele maricas!

**.**

_(Shiryu x Freya)_

(Freya rezando pelos cavaleiros e por sua irmã)

Shiryu, corado: Com licença, senhorita...você me lembra alguém.

**.**

_(Saori, Minu e Shina + Ikki)_

(A armadura de Pégaso se desfaz e veste Ikki)

Ikki: Então agora eu sou o protagonista da série?

Voz de Minu à distância: ROTEIRISTA, OBRIGADA POR ME LIVRAR DO SEIYA!

(Saori surge com as mãos sobre o coração)

Saori, teatralmente: Oh, Ikki, por favor, me proteja! Os outros deuses muito mais fortes que nós que querem me matar!

Ikki: Er...

(Shina faz uma aparição fatal pelo lado oposto de Saori)

Shina: Lute, Ikki!

(Ikki é cercado pelas duas e, perplexo, estica os braços e fita as braçadeiras de Pégaso)

Ikki, em disparada e tirando pedaços da armadura pelo caminho: Sai de mim, exú!

(as garotas o perseguem, repetindo-se incansavelmente)

Shun, retardatário na corrida: ...IKKIIIII...!

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong> Olá outra vez! Até que foi rápido, não? Gostaria de agradecer às simpáticas reviews que me deram novas ideias (sem acento! maldita nova ortografia!) e estimularam a continuação da fic. Esse capítulo é pra vocês!

Tentei juntar os pares mais absurdos possíveis (e, em um quadro, apenas coloquei outro personagem sob o ponto de vista do Seiya...pobre Ikki, lobo solitário e desacostumado ao assédio! espero que as descrições não tenham ficado cansativas). A indicação June x Hyoga está invertida de propósito, conforme vocês devem ter percebido o motivo...

Minha imaginação anda bem fértil ultimamente! Espero que vcs estejam gostando!

Beijo e até a próxima!


	3. Período de humor instável

**Aviso:** Essa fanfic contém humor trash. Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kuramada. Não pretendo ganhar nenhum centavo com essa fanfic.

**Resumo:** Cada situação é uma determinação crucial no roteiro. E se a série não fosse exatamente como conhecemos? Humor. Levemente UA. Cavaleiros de Bronze (e de Ouro, a partir de agora!).

* * *

><p><strong>Se...<strong>

_A psicopatia de Saga tivesse florescido em outros cavaleiros?_

** .**

(uma sombra se aproxima do bebê Atena no berço e observa seu sono)

Aiolos: Preciso zelar pela deusa, nosso bem mais precioso...

(cor dos cabelos dele muda repentinamente para acinzentada)

Aiolos, com voz maligna: Mas se eu a expulsar do meu caminho, poderei fazer aliança com os deuses malévolos e depois...

(cabelos retornam ao castanho outra vez)

Aiolos, muito arrependidamente: Não! É meu dever cuidar do futuro da humanidade através dessa criança...

(uma segunda figura observa a nova transformação dos cabelos de Aiolos para cinza)

Aiolos mau: ...e depois de me livrar dela, passarei a perna no Grande Mestre e em todas as outras divindades e dominarei o mundo! IHAEHAHEHAHEHAHA!

Saga: Aiolos! O que está fazendo com a deusa?

(Aiolos rosna de frustração e rouba Atena do berço)

Aiolos, enlouquecidamente: Você estragou tudo, Saga! Agora vou ter que colocar a culpa em você quando eu matar essa criança! IHAEHAHAHAEHA!

(Aiolos foge pela janela)

Saga: TRAIDOOOOR!

**.**

_(Em Jamiel...)_

Mu, serenamente: Fique tranquilo, cavaleiro de dragão. Reviverei suas armaduras, mas precisarei de parte do seu sangue para o restauro.

(olhos de Mu oscilam e Shiryu hesita)

Shiryu: Er...aceitarei sua proposta, Mu de Jamiel.

(Shiryu abre o punho e seu sangue começa a fluir sobre as armaduras destroçadas. Os cabelos de Mu aparentemente ganham algumas mechas brancas, mas Dragão prefere acreditar que está zonzo pela perda inicial de sangue.)

Mu: Eu até ajudaria você, mas estou me recuperando de um conserto muito difícil que fiz na semana passada com recursos próprios.

(Shiryu sorri, enquanto Mu gentilmente engata uma conversa simpática para distraí-lo do sacrifício. Vinte minutos se passam.)

Mu: ...E houve uma vez em que uma amazona apareceu aqui com a máscara rachada na mão, pedindo para eu consertá-la. Acredita numa coisa dessas? Por sorte, acho que ela tinha sido treinada em algum lugar no pólo norte onde não a ensinaram sobre a premissa das amazonas...

Shiryu, pálido: Com licença, Mu, poderia me dizer quanto sangue ainda falta?

(olhos e sinais de Mu lampejam num tom vermelho intenso)

Mu mau: Mais alguns litros...

Shiryu: L-litros?

(Mu volta à aparência normal)

Mu, docemente: Boas notícias - estamos quase acabando.

Shiryu: Mas hein?

Mu: Vou te contar uma coisa, cavaleiro: eu saí há muitos anos da Grécia por causa do estresse. E eu gosto de paz e calmaria...estava começando a ficar com a memória fraca, brigando demais com as pessoas, daí vim para esse paraíso que é Jamir e tudo melhorou, sabe como é...

Shiryu, tremendo os lábios cor de cera: ...S-sei...

(Mu segura delicadamente o punho de Shiryu e cicatriza-o com seus cosmos)

Mu: Pronto! Agora eu só preciso das minhas ferramentas e tudo estará como novo!

(Shiryu observa aliviado o cavaleiro de Áries entrar no templo, mas quase dá um pulo de susto quando o vê retornar em corrida, com os cabelos completamente acinzentados e os olhos vermelhos furiosos. Mu dá um golpe fatal com um de seus martelos nas armaduras de Dragão e Pégaso.)

Mu: IHAEHAEHAHAHAHAHA!

Shiryu: NÃÃÃÃÃO!

(Mu se transfigura outra vez)

Mu, angelical: Nossa, esse conserto não ficou bom...será que você tem mais um pouco de sangue pra eu dar uma remendada?

**.**

(Máscara da Morte se ocupa em pendurar maniacamente uma nova coleção de cabeças - de líderes mundiais - na parede de Câncer. Seus cabelos estão talvez um pouco mais grisalhos do que o habitual...)

Máscara da Morte: IHAHEHAHAHAEHA!

Afrodite: Puxa, como o Máscara está feliz hoje, né?

Shura: Pois é, acordou inspirado...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:<strong> Olá de novo! Foi curtinho esse capítulo, por causa principalmente do quadro do Mu, que ficou extenso, e da escassez de idéias e tempo (um autor tem que admitir suas falhas, ué!). Dessa vez, saí um pouco dos bronzeadinhos e foquei nos queridíssimos cavaleiros de ouro! Espero que tenham aprovado o gostinho, pois tenho muitas outras maluquices encubadas sobre eles na minha mente doida.  
>Sobre esse tema: por mais que seja óbvia a escolha do Kuramada pro alvo do encosto de dupla personalidade (Gêmeos = instável, duas faces, como sou criativo!), pensei que seria no mínimo bizarro imaginar alguns douradinhos soltando as gargalhadas do "Mestre Ares" por aí. Bem, outros nem tanto, né MdM...acho que descobrimos o motivo dos seus cabelos brancos precoces!<p>

Até a próxima!

PS: Desculpe aos "comentaristas" a quem eu ainda não respondi. Estou devendo satisfações mas, por hora, ficam meus imensos agradecimentos pelas críticas.  
>PS²: É impressão minha, ou meus roteiros estão ficando cada vez mais descritivos? Oh, God...<p> 


End file.
